Generic coating methods are known for achieving tribologically stressable and corrosion-resistant layers for machine components, such as antifriction bearing components, motor elements and tools. For example, coating methods are proposed in WO 2010/026092 A2 in the form of PVD (physical vapor deposition) or PACVD (plasma assisted chemical vapor deposition), with the aid of which thin and tribologically resistant coatings may be achieved. For example, single-layer or multi-layer coatings have become known under the brand name Triondur®, with which functional layers made of hydrogen-containing, amorphous carbon layers (a-C:H) and tungsten-doped, hydrogen-containing, amorphous carbon layers (a-C:H:W) may be produced. Targets made of tungsten or tungsten compounds such as tungsten carbide are used in this case. These compounds are procedurally complicated to process, the production layout is complex, due to the vacuum to be set with the aid of cost-intensive turbomolecular pumps, and the coating periods are long, due to slow coating rates.